


Swing and a Miss

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: It seems that George waited too long to tell Harry he loved him.





	Swing and a Miss

George scowled from his spot at the window seat. He had been sulking all night, and no one dared to go near him. He seemed to give off a menacing aura that told people to stay back. 

Today definitely had not been his day. He had been late for Potions, and caught Snape in a rather nasty mood, so now George had detention with him every night for a month. Fred seemed more interested in snogging Katie Bell than making plans for their future joke shop. Umbridge had banned him from playing Quidditch. And the worst thing of all, the one that topped the cake, was that Seamus Finnigan and Harry Potter had announced that they were a couple.

George had harbored feelings for Harry Potter for the past two years, and today was the day he would finally tell the fifteen year old how he felt.

Except, Seamus Finnigan had gotten there before he did.


End file.
